La generación perdida
by Cris Snape
Summary: Diecinueve años después, Harry Potter piensa que todo va bien. Quizá su opinión sería distinta si preguntara a los chicos de la tercera generación. Esta historia participa en el Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"
1. Perdida en el amor

**LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Febrero __**"Doce meses, una historia" **__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Roxanne**

**Perdida en el amor**

* * *

><p>Tiene doce años y lo único que desea es recibir una carta de San Valentín que no sea de sus primos o de su hermano diciéndole lo maja que es y lo bien que juega al quidditch.<p>

Roxanne está sentada en su lugar habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor, viendo con envidia como todas a su alrededor cuchichean y se ríen mientras leen los mensajes recibidos. Se repite una y otra vez que no debería importarle porque San Valentín es una tontería que sólo le gusta a las niñas cursis. Y ella no es una niña cursi, no señor. Es una chica fuerte que vuela como los ángeles y que se va a convertir en la mejor jugadora de quidditch de su generación.

Pero le importa, así que cuando una lechuza entra volando y deja caer un sobre rojo frente a ella, el corazón le da un vuelco de la emoción. No se da cuenta de que en la mesa de Ravenclaw, un grupito de chicas de su curso se ríen con malicia. Extiende las manos para coger su carta y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que es una **howler.**

Quiere salir corriendo o que se la trague la tierra, lo que ocurra antes. Ve como la howler entra en ebullición y se ve obligada a abrirla. No puede ser tan malo. ¿Cierto?

Pero lo es.

—_¡Fea, gorda, fracasada! ¿Creías que era una carta de amor? ¡Ja! Tú nunca recibirás una porque nadie te quiere._

Y ya. La howler se consume hasta quedar echa cenizas. Roxanne sólo se mueve cuando escucha las risas procedentes de la mesa de Ravenclaw y sale corriendo. No se da cuenta de que sus compañeros de casa están indignados y dispuestos a defender su honor porque está demasiado ocupada buscando un lugar en el que meter la cabeza.

Corre y corre y solo se detiene cuando alguien la agarra del brazo. No ha escuchado a Fred llamándola una y otra vez. Desde que están en Hogwarts no le hace mucho caso por aquello de ser mayor y tener una reputación que mantener, pero ese día parece muy preocupado.

—¡Roxanne! ¡Para!

—¡Déjame!

—No te dejo. ¿Estás bien?

—¡No! —Aunque no quiere hacerlo, llora—. ¿Cómo voy a estar bien?

—Esas niñas son unas idiotas —Fred le aparta el pelo de la cara y la mira a los ojos—. Pero esto no va a quedar así.

—¿No? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Ya lo verás.

Roxanne sabe que cuando Fred se lo propone, puede ser muy cabrón. Sabe que va a armar una muy gorda y asiente, reconfortada. Aunque a veces tiene sus dudas, la familia siempre estará allí para apoyarla, sea San Valentín o no. Y cuando una semana después a las idiotas de Ravenclaw les crecen orejas de burro, Roxanne es feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Según Word, el texto tiene 468 palabras, así que no me he pasado. ¿Reviews?<em>


	2. Perdida en el armario

**LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Marzo __**"Doce meses, una historia" **__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Lily**

**Perdida en armario**

Lily Potter acaba de cumplir los seis años. Su color favorito es el rosa y una de las cosas que más le gusta hacer en el mundo es ir de compras con mamá porque ella casi siempre deja que elija su propia ropa. Es una niña coqueta que sabe muy bien cómo ponerse lacitos en el pelo para resultar adorable pero que, por desgracia, empieza a tener demasiados vestidos. Hay algunos que ya no le gustan y por eso quiere sacarlos del armario.

Lleva por lo menos cinco minutos dedicada a tan ingrata labor. Ha tenido que subirse en una silla para alcanzar las perchas y ya tiene varios modelitos tirados en el suelo, casi todos en color rosa. Papá, que es el hombre más bueno del universo, a veces le habla de las niñas pobres que no tienen dinero para comprarse vestidos y Lily ha decidido que les va a regalar algunos. Es pequeña, cierto, pero sueña con ser igual de buena que papá.

La verdad es que las niñas que no usan vestidos rosas le dan mucha pena. Igual que Kreacher, que siempre va por ahí vestidos con harapos y que se echa a llorar como un bebé cuando papá le ofrece la posibilidad de ponerse ropa decente. Lily no entiende qué significa eso de la prenda y la libertad, pero está convencida de que su elfo doméstico sería mucho más feliz llevando un vestidito rosa. Después de todo, ella siempre está muy contenta cuando se los pone.

Convencida de que acaba de tener la idea más genial del mundo, Lily sonríe y se baja de la silla de un salto. Selecciona el mejor de sus vestidos previamente descartados y llama a Kreacher. La criatura no tarda nada en aparecer. Aunque es feo y gruñón, Lily le tiene mucho cariño.

—¿En qué puede ayudar Kreacher a la amita? ¿Quiere que le prepare la merienda?

—No tengo hambre —Lily niega enérgicamente con la cabeza y extiende los brazos—. Mira, Kreacher.

—La amita tiene ropa muy bonita.

—¡Es para ti!

Cree que el elfo saltará de alegría, pero lo que hace es poner cara de miedo y tirarse de las orejas.

—¡No, no, no! Kreacher es un elfo bueno. ¡No, por favor!

—Pero…

Lily no entiende nada. Sólo sabe que Kreacher se pone absolutamente histérico y que no es buena idea intentar regalarle ropa. No lo hará nunca más.

* * *

><p><em>Según Word, son 400 palabras justas. ¿Reviews?<em>


	3. Perdido en el Día de los Inocentes

**LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Abril __**"Doce meses, una historia" **__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Albus**

**Perdida en el Día de los Inocentes**

* * *

><p>Podría decirse que Albus Potter ha empezado el día con mal pie. Para empezar, se ha tropezado al levantarse de la cama y se ha golpeado la nariz contra el suelo. Ha tenido que bajar a la enfermería, sangrando como un cerdo y en pijama, para enfrentarse a la enfermera Pomfrey, bruja vetusta con un mal humor que es peor cada año que pasa. Como consecuencia de ello ha llegado tarde al desayuno y a clase de Transformaciones y ha tenido que soportar las pullas de sus compañeros de cuarto porque <em>"¡Joder! Mira que eres torpe, Potter".<em>

Pero eso no ha sido lo peor. No. Lo peor ha sido tener que soportar como Scorpius le gastaba una broma tras otra: que si ahora se me caen los ojos al suelo, que si un poquito más tarde me arrancas el brazo de cuajo. Supuestamente debería estar acostumbrado a eso y Scorpius se ha reído en su cara, así que Albus ha decidido darle una lección. Pero tiene un problema: no sabe gastar bromas. No ha sabido nunca y duda que a esas alturas de su vida vaya a aprender. Por suerte, uno siempre puede contar con la complicidad de la familia.

Aborda a James durante la comida. Su hermano está estudiando porque tiene un examen a primera hora de la tarde. Albus se sienta a su lado y le quita el libro sin muchos miramientos.

—¡Ey! ¿Qué haces, gusano? ¡Dame el libro ahora mismo!

—No hasta que me ayudes.

—Espérate hasta la tarde. Tengo que repasar un par de cosas de la poción de…

—Pociones se te da genial —Albus esconde el libro debajo de su trasero y recibe a cambio una mirada asesina—. No te hace falta estudiar.

—¡Venga, Al! De verdad que…

—Cuanto antes me ayudes, antes te lo devolveré.

James bufa, se mete en la boca un trozo de filete de ternera y mastica como si la vida le fuera en ello. Después se bebe medio vaso de agua y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tengo que gastarle una broma a Scorpius. Lleva todo el día molestándome.

—¿Por qué te has reventado las narices bien tempranito?

—No, tronco. Hoy es el Día de los Inocentes.

James le mira con pasmo, como si no supiera qué importante evento se está celebrando.

—¡Ostras! ¡Es verdad!

—Entonces. ¿Me ayudas?

—Vamos a ver, enano. ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé idear bromas?

—Fred y tú…

—He ahí el _quid_ de la cuestión. Fred.

Albus mira a su primo, quien parece muy ocupado intentando ligarse a una chica.

—Pregúntale a él, anda. Y devuélveme el libro.

Albus asiente. Le ha sorprendido un poco que James no sea heredero directo del cerebro bromista de su mítico abuelo, aunque la esperanza no está perdida del todo. Seguro que a Fred se le ocurren un par de ideas geniales para atormentar a Scorpius. No puede esperar para escucharlas y llevarlas a la práctica.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	4. Simplemente perdido

**LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Abril __**"Doce meses, una historia" **__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**Teddy **

**Simplemente perdido**

* * *

><p>Como cada día, Andrómeda acude al colegio muggle para recoger a Teddy. Le costó un poco tomar la decisión de matricularlo, pero no se arrepiente porque se nota a la legua que su nieto es muy feliz aprendiendo y divirtiéndose con otros niños de su edad.<p>

Teddy es un chiquillo tranquilo y obediente que no gusta de hacer travesuras y por eso a Andrómeda le sorprende que Annie, su señorita, le pida que se quede a hablar con ella después de clase.

—¿Hay algún problema con Teddy?

—Yo no diría que es un problema. Su nieto es un niño estupendo, señora Tonks, pero lleva unos días bastante triste.

—¿Triste?

—Como ya sabe, el próximo domingo es el día de la Madre.

Andrómeda asiente pese a no saber gran cosa sobre esa celebración. Cuando Ted estaba vivo, algunas veces iban a comer con sus padres en esa fecha, pero poco más.

—Estamos preparando los regalos para las madres de los alumnos y Teddy no está nada entusiasmado con la actividad. He intentado animarle, pero creo que lo mejor es que usted hable con él.

Andrómeda aprieta los dientes, comprendiendo enseguida dónde está el problema. Teddy ha crecido sin padres y sabe por qué murieron y aunque nunca le haya faltado amor, está claro que los echa de menos.

—Muchas gracias por advertirme, Annie. Hablaré con Teddy en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

—Espero que pueda confortarle.

Andrómeda asiente y se despide de la maestra. Teddy está en el pasillo, cabizbajo y muy serio. Lo alza en brazos, sintiéndolo más pequeño que nunca, y busca un lugar en el que desaparecerse. Una vez casa, lo deja en el suelo y se pone frente a él para hablarle.

—Tu señorita me ha dicho que estás triste —Teddy encoje los hombros y Andrómeda le acaricia la mejilla—. Sé que echas de menos a mamá, cariño. Yo también la extraño muchísimo, pero no tenemos que estar tristes.

—Pero es que todos podrán regalarle algo a sus mamás menos yo.

—Sí que podrás, Teddy.

—No podré porque mamá está en el Cielo.

—¿Y crees que no le hará ilusión recibir su regalo aunque esté allí arriba?

Teddy frunce el ceño y se queda pensativo. Tiene que pensarlo un montón, pero se da cuenta de que la abuela tiene razón porque, aunque su mamá esté muerta, sigue siendo su mamá.

Tendrá su regalo como que se llama Teddy.


	5. Perdido en la ilusión

**LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Abril __**"Doce meses, una historia" **__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Hugo **

**Perdido en la ilusión**

* * *

><p>Unos pocos días más y será libre. Podrá decir adiós a Hogwarts, con sus horarios, sus profesores y sus exámenes y, sobre todo, a su sistema de Casas. Podrá dejar de ser el buen chico que acepta las reglas del juego y gritar a los cuatro vientos que la labor del Sombrero Seleccionador es tan dañina que debería ser exterminado de una vez.<p>

Hugo Weasley lleva mucho tiempo inmerso en esa lucha. Lo ha hecho con tanta ferocidad que una vez resultó bastante mal parado, cuando intentó reducir el dichoso Sombrero a jirones y sus hechizos protectores se activaron. Entonces comprendió que en Hogwarts poco podía hacer, pero ahora que está a punto de graduarse tendrá nuevas armas a su disposición.

Muchos de sus compañeros aún no han optado por una salida profesional, pero Hugo lo tiene muy claro. En cuanto pase el verano, con suerte puede que un poco antes, comenzará a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia. Le da igual en qué departamento porque lo único que necesita es empezar. Después, aprenderá todo lo necesario para convertirse en un buen tiburón político y antes de que los demás sepan qué ha pasado, ya será un personaje importante de la vida pública de la Inglaterra mágica.

Sabe que lo tiene todo a su favor. No le faltan ni inteligencia ni ganas de esforzarse. Es ambicioso y tiene una serie de ideas que considera bastante buenas. Además, es un Weasley. No es que le parezca demasiado bien, pero si ha de usar su apellido para escalar posiciones en el escalafón político, lo hará. Y merecerá la pena.

Es perfectamente consciente de que aún no está ni mínimamente preparado para llevar a cabo todo lo que desea hacer, pero también sabe que algún día podrá convertir el mundo mágico en un lugar mejor. Es lo que más anhela y le llena de ilusión saber que está a punto de comenzar un nuevo capítulo en su vida.

Por eso está tan contento. Por eso tiene ganas de saltar, de gritar y de celebrar que, al fin, Hogwarts quedará atrás. No por el simple hecho de perder de vista la disciplina de la escuela, si no porque a partir de ahora podrá sacar a la luz todo su potencial como mago y defensor de los derechos de todos los magos y brujas del país.

El futuro es incierto y precioso y Hugo está ansioso por enfrentarse a él.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	6. Perdido en la familia

**LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Abril __**"Doce meses, una historia" **__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**Louis **

**Perdido en la familia**

* * *

><p>Una vez más, el tío Harry celebra el cumpleaños en su casa del Valle de Godric. Todos sus familiares y amigos están reunidos y él sonríe sin parar, encantado de la vida.<p>

Louis no está de humor para fiestas. A sus quince años, considera que acudir a reuniones de vejestorios es un auténtico aburrimiento. Y eso por no hablar del tema de conversación más socorrido en esa clase de eventos.

—Recuerdo la cara que puso Malfoy cuando se rompió la profecía. Yo diría que estaba cagado de miedo.

—Todos lo estábamos, Neville. Esa noche podríamos haber muerto.

¡Oh, sí! ¡La guerra, cómo no!

Louis sabe que su familia está plagada de héroes. Sabe que lucharon activamente contra lord Voldemort y sus secuaces y que si fueron derrotados fue en gran medida gracias a ellos. Y al tío Harry, por supuesto. El Elegido, el joven que derrotó al mago tenebroso más terrible de todos los tiempos.

Dicho así, suena muy rimbombante, pero Louis no cree que sea para tanto. Muchas veces ha escuchado al tío decir que lo que él hizo no fue nada y que la ayuda de los tíos Ron y Hermione y de la Orden del Fénix fue imprescindible en la victoria. Y Louis no sabe si es falsa modestia o no, pero tiene claro que está muy harto de que todos los años pase lo mismo.

Cuando llega el 31 de julio, todo el mundo mágico adora al tío Harry. Recibe felicitaciones por la calle, le envían regalos y le agradecen lo que hizo y que les salvara el pellejo. Louis sabe que a sus primos les gusta que su padre goce de tal reconocimiento, pero a él le resulta muy pesado. Más aún porque la gente parece esperar que ellos, los hijos de los héroes, sigan el ejemplo paterno.

Y a Louis no le interesa en lo más mínimo ser un héroe. De hecho, el simple hecho de planteárselo le provoca escalofríos. No. Él prefiere vivir a su aire, sin preocuparse de nadie más que de sí mismo, sin sentir miles de ojos clavados en su nuca a la espera de una nueva heroicidad.

En días como aquel, cuando la gloria engulle a la familia Weasley, odia su apellido y ansía desaparecer para perderse en la nada hasta que todo acabe. Odia ser esclavo de su nombre porque él sólo desea ser Louis.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	7. Perdida en la envidia

**LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Abril __**"Doce meses, una historia" **__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

**Rose **

**Perdida en la envidia**

* * *

><p>Es increíble, imposible e inaceptable.<p>

Rose no lo puede entender. ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido la genial idea de nombrar prefecto a Albus?

Negar que su primo es buen estudiante sería una estupidez, pero para alcanzar semejante gloria hacen falta muchas más cosas que sacar buenas notas. Hay que ser responsable, cumplir las normas y asegurarse de que los demás también lo hagan y preocuparse por la gente. Y Albus no hace nada de eso, por Merlín.

Su primo es la clase de estudiante que lo deja todo para última hora. Suele copiar los deberes del primer idiota que le deja hacerlo y se prepara los exámenes durante la noche de antes. Tiene la fea costumbre de escaparse a deshora para hacer el tonto con sus amigotes y más de una vez les han pillado y castigado por ello. Y en su vida se ha preocupado por alguien que no sea Albus Potter.

¿Y algún descerebrado lo hace prefecto? Es tan injusto que Rose tiene que controlarse para no explotar frente a toda la familia. Todos están muy contentos y orgullosos y no dejan de darle palmaditas al idiota de su primo. ¿Y ella qué? ¿Nadie va a felicitarle por haber sido la mejor estudiante de Gryffindor? ¿Ya nadie se acuerda de que en sus ratos libres suele ayudar con los deberes a los niños de primero? Y total, ¿para qué? Nada de eso tiene importancia y se siente tonta, como si hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo a cambio de nada.

Furiosa, se da media vuelta y sale al jardín de la Madriguera. Ha tenido suficiente por hoy. Está tan harta que se plantea la posibilidad de convertirse en una gamberra, aunque en el fondo sabe que no podrá hacerlo porque no está en su naturaleza. Sentada sobre la hierba y con los ojos cerrados, se pregunta quién será la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Alguna idiota que no se lo merece, sin duda.

Los profesores han metido la pata al pasar de ella y Rose comprende que lo mejor que puede hacer es demostrar con actos que se equivocaron. Se convertirá en la mejor estudiante que haya pasado por Hogwarts en años y, durante su último día en la escuela, reivindicará sus hazañas. Como que se llama Rose Weasley.

* * *

><p><em>¿Reviews?<em>


	8. Perdida en la soledad

**LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Abril __**"Doce meses, una historia" **__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

**Molly **

**Perdida en la soledad**

* * *

><p>—¡Slytherin!<p>

Molly no se puede creer lo que ha escuchado. ¿El Sombrero Seleccionador acaba de enviarla a esa Casa? ¿De verdad? Está tan sorprendida que es incapaz de reaccionar hasta que el profesor Flitwick le golpea suavemente el hombro para que vaya a reunirse con sus nuevos compañeros.

Ellos aplauden con cortesía pero, mientras camina en su dirección, apenas puede prestarles atención. Su mirada está fija en el rostro de su prima Victoire, quien parece francamente decepcionada. Ella, Dominique, James… Molly está segura de que todos se sienten así y no es para menos.

Es la primera Weasley en varias generaciones que no va a Gryffindor y, para colmo de males, termina en la casa de las serpientes. El peor panorama de todos los posibles, no le cabe la menor duda.

¿Qué pensarán en casa cuándo lo sepan? Seguramente todos se sentirán desencantados. Incluso es posible que la consideren indigna de su confianza y la rechacen. Después de todo, en la Madriguera jamás se habla de Slytherin en buenos términos, por más que pretendan disimularlo.

¿Y papá y mamá? ¿Qué dirán ellos? ¿Y Lucy? Si se para a meditarlo un instante, ellas no le preocupan, pero papá se ha pasado todo el verano explicándole lo grandioso que es ser un Gryffindor. ¿Sentirá vergüenza de ella? ¿Se alejarán el uno del otro para siempre?

Mientras Molly toma asiento y siente las miradas de sus primos clavadas en ella, tiene miedo. Cree que muchos la harán a un lado por culpa del maldito Sombrero Seleccionador y tiene la tentación de marcharse de allí. A lo mejor, si abandona Hogwarts y va a ese colegio del que tanto habla mamá, ese incidente se pueda olvidar sin más. Y es que no quiere quedarse sola por nada del mundo.

Está tan desanimada que no disfruta del banquete de bienvenida. Ni de su primera noche en Hogwarts. Ni de sus primeros días de clase. Ni siquiera se siente más tranquila cuando recibe una carta de mamá asegurándole que todos están muy orgullosos de ella porque, si tan orgullosos están, ¿por qué sólo le escribe mamá?

Molly sabe que está condenada a la soledad. No puede adivinar que, cuando llegue la Navidad, mamá se encargará de estirar orejas Weasley hasta que todo vuelve a la normalidad.

* * *

><p><em>En mi imaginación, Molly Weasley va a Slytherin y durante unos meses sufre el rechazo de sus primos. Por suerte para ella, su madre es una muggle a la que le importan un carajo las Casas de Hogwarts y pone a todo el mundo en su sitio.<em>

_Besetes._


	9. Perdido en el miedo

**LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el minireto de Abril __**"Doce meses, una historia" **__del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

**Lysander **

**Perdido en el miedo**

* * *

><p>A Lysander le gustan los animales en general y las criaturas mágicas en particular. No podría ser de otra manera, habida cuenta de la familia de la que procede, pero tiene un secreto.<p>

A sus quince años no es algo que le guste compartir con los demás. Se siente avergonzado y odia no poder controlar esas emociones que le embargan cada vez que tiene un gato cerca, pero no puede evitarlo: le dan pavor.

No es que sienta un ligero rechazo o que se le pongan los pelos de punta. No. Es algo primario que le paraliza por completo e incluso le impide respirar. Por más que intente razonar y repetirse que sólo es un gato, no consigue calmarse. Y eso le exaspera cada vez que lo piensa. ¡Por Merlín! Si cuando tenía diez años estuvo a punto de ser devorado por un dragón porque se empeñó en acercarse demasiado.

Esa tarde tampoco puede hacer nada para luchar contra su miedo. Muchos de sus compañeros tienen gatos como mascotas, pero normalmente suelen estar en las salas comunes o en compañía de sus amos. Salvo si se trata del gato del conserje o de esa gatita blanca.

Lysander había estado estudiando con Lorcan en la biblioteca, pero le entraron ganas de ir al baño y ahí está, arrinconado entre los urinarios. La gata está sentada frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos y planeando alguna maldad. Sin duda alguna. Seguro que trata de decidir qué parte de su cuerpo se comerá primero.

—¡Lys! ¿Estás aquí?

¡Oh! ¡Al fin! Posiblemente se burle de él más tarde, pero le encanta que Lorcan haya acudido al rescate.

—¡Ayúdame, por favor!

—¿Qué pasa?

Su voz ha sonado apremiante y la de Lorcan preocupada. Hasta que ve a la gata y frunce el ceño.

—¿Otra vez con esto, Lys?

—Llévate a esa bestia espantosa.

—¡Es un gato! —Lorcan suele ser un buen hermano, pero esa fobia le saca de quicio—. ¿Llevas más de media hora aquí metido por esto?

—¡Quiere comerme!

Lorcan pone los ojos en blanco. Durante un horrible segundo, Lysander cree que no le ayudará, pero termina por espantar a la pobre gata.

—¿Contento?

—Muchísimas gracias. Temía por mi vida.

—Sí, ya. Pues como no apruebe el examen de mañana por tu culpa, sí que tendrás motivos para tener miedo.

Lysander sonríe. Es genial tener a Lorcan a su lado.


End file.
